<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and the Beat by misssophiachase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169850">Beauty and the Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase'>misssophiachase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Secret Angel and Supermodel Caroline Forbes and Originals Lead Singer Klaus Mikaelson come face-to-face at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show but this isn't the first time they've met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Lucien Castle/Freya Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Send Me An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miami, Florida - Present Day </strong>
</p><p>"This is Amber Daly reporting live from the Fontainebleau Hotel in Miami where anticipation is building backstage with only three hours until showtime. As you can see behind me some of the gorgeous Angels are already in hair and make-up, preparing for this evening."</p><p>"So, what do we have in store for this special twentieth Victoria Secret Fashion show, Amber? Given last year's extravaganza with guest performers Taylor Swift and Fallout Boy, there's a lot to live up to tonight."</p><p>"Not only do we have some of the most beautiful women and pieces of lingerie on show but this year British Band The Originals will be rocking the catwalk. They are currently on a worldwide tour promoting their new album Blood Thirsty, which recently topped the charts in twenty-eight countries, including the US. If anyone is going to get this party started, it's definitely these guys."</p><p>"They've certainly made a name for themselves and not just for their music, Amber."</p><p>"Well, it's no secret these boys are all absolutely gorgeous, especially my favourite lead singer Klaus Mikaelson. Plus, we all know they like to party."</p><p>"And I'm sure tonight will be no different. It's certainly exciting knowing that our favourite angels will grace the catwalk including the stunning Caroline Forbes. Surely she's considered a veteran by now?"</p><p>"Maybe in modelling terms. This is her third show and I'm fairly certain it won't be her last given just how loved she is in this tight-knit Victoria Secret Family."</p><p>"I suppose the big question and rather large elephant in the room is how you think she's going to go with her ex-boyfriend singing while she's modelling?"</p><p>"From what I know of these two they are both extremely professional. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see but every single camera will be on them tonight and everyone knows the camera doesn't lie."</p><p>"I can't wait, Amber. We'll check in with you later."</p><p>As the TV camera was finally lowered, Caroline had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes. Yes, it was all part of the theatrics on the day but every once and a while it would have been nice to get ready in peace. She also would have preferred not to hear about Klaus bloody Mikaelson yet again. She knew he was performing but it kind of felt like the media were trying to rub her nose in that fact.</p><p>"You okay, roomie?" Bonnie asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly.</p><p>"I have a mind to stomp on his foot with my stiletto as I walk by and that's only the beginning," Katherine promised. Caroline knew she was lucky to have her best friends and fellow angels at her side during this difficult time. The Victoria Secret Show had been hers and hers alone the past few years but now Klaus of all people had to come and ruin her parade. Caroline had no intention of letting him get to her though.</p><p>She just hoped that as she wiggled her hips seductively down that catwalk in her brief panties and bra set that he wished he'd never messed with her.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Dubrovnik, Croatia - 7 years ago</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"God save our gracious Queen. Long live our noble Queen. God save the Queen. Send her victorious, happy and glorious. Long to reign over us, God save the Queen." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caroline awoke with a start, the strains of the British National Anthem wafting into her room at this ungodly hour. Yes, she was travelling across Europe for some fun and excitement but being woken up by some clearly drunken singers, no matter their raw talent, wasn't too pleasant. She groaned, placing her pillow over her head, trying to block it out but it was clear after ten minutes that the noise wasn't going to abate anytime soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard her roommate and best friend Katherine groan in frustration nearby. At least Caroline wasn't the only one to lose some sleep tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell is that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's supposedly singing, Katherine," she murmured. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Someone thinks they're a comedian," she muttered into her pillow. "Caroline, make it stop!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And why is it my job to do that?" Caroline baulked, sitting up and glancing at her friend on the neighbouring bed. After High School ended they decided to travel Europe for the summer, desperate to see everything after being stuck in little, old Mystic Falls all these years. Their experiences soaking up diverse cultures had been phenomenal so far but tonight's interruption wasn't so welcome, especially given they were due to depart for Prague in a few hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're just such a good organiser, Care," she mumbled, her eyes still firmly closed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That I might be but crowd control isn't my speciality," she insisted, pushing away the covers and walking towards the window to scope out the party crashers. She separated the blinds taking in the activity at the pool below. Four males wading waist-deep in the water were clinking beer glasses and singing along loudly still, a few bikini-clad girls were swimming nearby. Apparently some people enjoyed their entertainment, go figure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come on, you're the Sheriff's daughter. </em>
  <em>You have that whole reprimanding tone down." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am not that bad," she scoffed, finally averting her gaze from the window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hate to break it to you BFF but yes you are," she said. "If anyone is going to listen to your nagging, it's going to be those idiots." Caroline wasn't quite sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. However, she barrelled onto the balcony, momentarily forgetting that she was wearing a fitted singlet and the briefest pair of shorts. Caroline decided to blame that on the sticky, summer weather and her forced insomnia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Could you keep it down?" She yelled, making them all look upwards. Caroline was trying to ignore just how gorgeous the curly, haired blonde looked as he inspected her closely, his blue eyes flickering over her body slowly. She hadn't noticed those crimson lips or those dimples earlier but Caroline had to admit they were throwing her off balance slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Instead of yelling like a banshee, how about you come down and join us instead, darling?" A cocky brunette replied. Caroline moved her gaze between them, realising all of the guys were extremely good looking, Caroline had no intention of giving into their charms though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have much better things to do than listen to bad singing at this time of the morning." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like what?" The blonde answered, those lips curving into a knowing smile as he regarded her lazily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sleeping," she growled, trying to ignore his hungry looks. "So if you'll excuse me." As she attempted to make her way inside, Caroline heard the strum of a guitar and a loud call from below. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I know why she's a little upset," he yelled. "We're singing the wrong song, boys." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Caroline closed the door she couldn't mistake the opening strains of the Star-Spangled Banner from below. It was hard not to smile as she laid back in her bed. Caroline had never heard it sung so well, not that she would ever tell them that.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Only Rock 'n' Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miami, Florida - Present Day </strong>
</p><p>Klaus wasn't one to revisit the past, in fact, he avoided it at all possible costs but here he was about to sing while simultaneously watching his ex-girlfriend flaunt her delectable curves in skimpy underwear. His ex-girlfriend could make anyone melt in her presence and he was no different.</p><p>Not only for the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen but also because of her adorable stubbornness, quick wit, intelligence and frustrating ability to render him completely useless. He was quick to refuse the offer to play the Victoria Secret Fashion Show all those months ago but had been outnumbered by his bandmates, publicist, and manager who all insisted it was too good an opportunity. Yes, the show was televised to millions worldwide and it was the kind of publicity you couldn't buy but that didn't mean he wanted Caroline thrown back in his path and on such a public stage.</p><p>"Hello, Niklaus!" A voice interrupted. He focused his gaze on his annoying, younger brother in the reflection of the mirror. For some reason, fans found that annoying smirk gorgeous but all Klaus wanted to do was wipe it off his face most of the time. Unfortunately, Kol was an extremely talented drummer and he knew it.</p><p>"We've got to get to make-up."</p><p>"Maybe you might need a touch up little Mikaelson but this face is perfect just the way it is," Enzo boasted, preening in front of the mirror next to Klaus.</p><p>"I'm surprised I can fit in this room with all these egos depriving me of oxygen," Lucien joked from the sofa, tuning his bass as he said it.</p><p>"Yours is bigger than ours combined," Kol shot back childishly.</p><p>"That's not what your sister was saying the other day," he offered, employing his usual tactic of teasing the Mikaelson brothers mercilessly by mentioning Freya.</p><p>"She was probably too starved of oxygen to bloody respond," Klaus commented tersely before standing up and taking one last look in the mirror. "Let's just get this over and done with."</p><p>He strode purposefully from their dressing room without even a backward glance, the silence from his bandmates enough to know he'd made his point and not to mess with him in a bad mood.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Prince Regent Hotel, Brixton, London - 5 years ago</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When are we going to get out of this shithole and start playing better venues," Kol whined. "Its been three months here already, Niklaus." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When we finally get some professional interest," he replied, rolling his eyes in the process. Kol had always been too impatient for his own good and this situation was no different. If he could have a record deal today Klaus would but everyone in the industry knew that it took time and a lot of patience. He wouldn't admit it aloud but Klaus knew his was wearing very thin. They'd been playing pubs around England and Europe for three years now and even though patrons apparently liked their music it didn't mean much in their hopes of being discovered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Klaus didn't know much else besides moving around questionable establishments and going through multiple rejections. But if anything it made him even more determined for fame and success. His dream was all he really had. He'd grown up in Tottenham with his drunken father and three siblings in a tiny, two-bedroom, housing trust home. He didn't have many happy memories from his childhood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They didn't celebrate birthdays or Christmas, mainly because their father drank all the money away and as soon as Klaus was old enough he left home, taking his younger brother with him on the playing circuit while Rebekah went to stay with Elijah off campus as he studied on scholarship at Cambridge. Klaus was thankful that at least one of the Mikaelsons would have a university degree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was only in recent years they'd discovered their half-sister Freya. Turns out their role model of a father had an illegitimate love child and she'd come looking for them after her own mother had passed away, desperate for some semblance of family. It hadn't taken long for Klaus to become incredibly protective of her like he was of Rebekah and he couldn't have asked for a better or unexpected sister. </em>
  <em>Freya was a freelance writer based in Amsterdam but could move around easily so often met up with the band at their gigs around Europe </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't seem to be complaining when you were mauling that redhead last night," Enzo scoffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're just jealous that I get to have fun while you pathetically pine away for my sister over the Atlantic." Rebekah had built a promising (and unexpected) career in public relations and was currently overseas with her latest client on a press tour. Although they hadn't acted on their simmering attraction it was obvious to all concerned that it wasn't just a passing phase. They fought like cat and dog but they all put that down to the fact that it was just foreplay before they finally gave into their true feelings. The Mikaelson men were extremely protective of their sister but given Enzo was practically part of the family they preferred him as opposed to any other guys. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For the last time..." Enzo argued before Lucien interrupted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's about time you admitted it, mate. I've only been around for two years and even I know about your pathetic crush." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brothers had known Enzo since they were teenagers but their bass player had only come onto the scene recently after an expletive riddled tirade about their performance in a little bar in Manchester. </em>
  <em>Granted he was drunk when he said it but after giving him an impromptu audition, Lucien had proven without a doubt that he was a much-needed addition to their band. Before Enzo could interrupt Kol spoke excitedly. He was peering through a crack in the curtains and looking at that night's audience. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop spying on the audience, they generally don't like that sort of thing," Klaus growled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's kind of difficult when they're models, Niklaus." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Models? Really Kol?" Lucien drawled. </em>
  <em>"In this lovely establishment in Brixton?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Haven't you seen the latest Cosmopolitan?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't generally go around reading women's magazines, little brother," Klaus replied, dryly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, maybe you should," he quipped. "We don't just have one cover model here tonight but two. Those girls are going to be the next big thing, trust me on that. " </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever," Klaus said gruffly. He wasn't one to turn down a pretty face but from what he knew models weren't really his type. Kol, on the other hand, was a different story. "Let's just do this." They walked on stage, given the lighting it was difficult to see the audience but Klaus kind of liked it that way. He would never admit it but he was a little self-conscious about what people thought even though he knew just how good they were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He lost himself in the music, something he did every night as he sang. It was the only time that Klaus actually felt comfortable. He noticed a figure swaying in the crowd making him peer closer. There was no doubting she was stunningly beautiful in a pair of light, denim jeans and fitted black, Rolling Stone's t-shirt with long, golden waves cascading over her shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the first few songs he did an impromptu speech insisting they raise the house lights. As he spoke about the importance of rock 'n' roll his eyes found the mystery blonde. Although , on further inspection, Klaus knew he'd seen her before. He wracked his mind trying to work out why she was so familiar. Then it came to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In celebration of the upcoming visit of President Obama, I thought this next song might be fitting," his brother, Enzo and Lucien regarded him curiously before catching on and playing the opening strains. The blonde looked up at him from the crowd, her eyebrows cocked. "I remember singing this one night in a hostel in Dubrovnik. We'd been loudly singing about saving our Queen when someone complained about the noise and probably rightfully so. She was American and I thought the only way to appease her was to play this instead. Let's just say I never received another complaint then so I figure it's a safe choice tonight." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he sang the Star-Spangled Banner again, Klaus was becoming increasingly impatient because all he wanted to do was speak with the woman he'd been thinking about the past two years. When she'd complained about their singing he'd reacted cheekily but upon waking the next morning Klaus had gone to the reception desk asking after her only to find out she'd already checked out three hours earlier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They wouldn't tell him her name and Klaus had always wondered just who she was, until now. Their set eventually finished and he found himself stepping off the stage and walking towards her suddenly a little nervous which was so unlike Klaus. Before he could speak, Kol interrupted, placing himself between them and the two girls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ladies, so wonderful to have such gorgeous models here tonight," he smiled, his gaze focused on the dark-skinned, brunette beside her. It was obvious to Klaus her friend wasn't overly impressed by his interruption. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You remembered," she said, more like a statement than a question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "When someone yells at you, it's kind of hard to forget, love," he chuckled. "So, what did you think of the show?" She faltered slightly, Klaus was trying not to lose himself in those penetrating blue eyes as he waited for her response. If he was being honest her opinion meant a lot more than it should. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you know, 'it's only rock 'n' roll' right?" She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Given that Rolling Stones t-shirt you're wearing, I'm figuring the rest of that sentence goes...' but I like it' right?" He quoted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, that's your interpretation," she shot back, her gaze never faltering. It was just how he remembered her from all those years ago and Klaus still couldn't get enough. "I'm still getting over that sleep-deprived night in Croatia." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to know, what the bloody hell are you fine ladies doing in this dodgy, dive pub in Brixton?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe we like dive pubs, did you ever think of that?" Bonnie replied demurely, glancing at Kol. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, no we don't," Caroline scoffed, rolling her blue eyes at her friend. "We're in hiding." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? From the fashion police?" Enzo asked, earning a chorus of groans for his trouble. "Oh come on, it was a joke. Fashion police and they're models, get it?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't mind him, he was dropped on his head as a baby," Klaus growled, giving his friend a nudge before turning his attention back to the blonde. Klaus didn't care who she was hiding from if it meant more time with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, actually from the Bachelorette party next door," she replied. "The bride-to-be is having a full-on drunken, Bridezilla tantrum." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Speaking of all that fun, we need to get going, Caroline," her brunette friend interrupted. The disappointment Klaus felt was immediate. She'd left him once before and he remembered how that felt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodnight guys." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come on darling, stay a little bit longer," Kol pleaded to her friend. "I'll sing you a song." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you like the Ringo of the band? Everyone knew he couldn't sing." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ouch! I like this girl," Lucien chuckled. "Are you sure you can't stay around just to keep insulting my friend?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girls politely declined his offer and turned to leave. Klaus wanted to beg too but he had too much pride even if he was extremely interested in the mystery blonde, model or not. She sent him a small smile before sauntering away, Klaus trying to ignore the rhythmic sway of her hips as she did.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>